The Angel and the Artist
by Khymeira
Summary: Harry decides to do a portrait for a certain Slytherin and it leads to more in thanks... Slash.


The Angel and the Artist

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Male on male relationships.

Author's note: I wrote this with my own characters, just so you know if people seem a bit oc. I thought it fit Draco and Harry, so I rewrote it. :)

"Are you all right?" he asked his model, glancing up at the nude male, blushing slightly. True, the model's... bits were covered with a cloth that draped his hips in a tantalizing manner, but the model merely smiled and nodded, his eyes glinting.

"I'm fine, Harry," the blonde Adonis thundered, and immediately the artist's loins stirred.

Harry coughed, flushed, and rearranged his sketchpad. He though of old, wrinkly ladies in bikinis, their sagging flesh...McGonagall... even _that _wouldn't make _it _go down and his neck grew hot with embarrassed heat.

"You sure?" his voice was high with strain and the angelic model chuckled.

"Of course," he purred, his silver mercury optics smoldering and the artist squeaked, squirming.

"Um, I think we're about done today, Draco," Harry stuttered, pulling himself off Draco's bed, wincing as the springs protested his movements.

"You haven't let me thank you properly, Harry. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't even give my _best friend compensation_ for giving up his free time to come and draw me?"

"I don't need anything," Harry murmured, holding his sketchpad up to his chest and studying the snowy shag carpeting with the utmost curiosity.

"Of course you do," Draco had gotten up from his luxurious Louis XIV _chaise lounge_, the silk tied around his waist, "Harry" he breathed the other's name in the boy's ear, his whispers caressing the boy's hearing like feathers drifting on the wind. Harry shivered and stifled a moan, his eyes fluttering shut. "Do you think I didn't notice the way you stared at me? Think I didn't see the way you flushed every time you spoke to me?"

Draco corralled the smaller Harry against the bed, stroking the boy's heated flesh with smooth, perfectly manicured fingers.

"Don't," Harry pleaded, his breath quickening at their closeness and the feel of Draco's cool fingers against his desire's flame.

"Let me thank you, Harry," he urged the artist on to the bed, divesting the sketchpad and setting it on the side table with the utmost care.

"What are you doing?" he panicked as the older man began unbuttoning his shirt and Harry bucked, trying to get out of the deviant's seducing hands.

"Don't try to fight it, Harry," he murmured against his earlobe, licking it sensually, "just enjoy it. I promise I'll be gentle," Draco pressed openmouthed kisses to Harry's collarbone and the smaller gasped as he was lifted from his shirt and Draco enveloped one rosy nipple in warm heat.

"Oh god," he moaned, his vision blurry with lust, "Draco..."

"Harry," he lavished attention on Harry's other nipple until both were hard little pearls and the boy panted with desire.

Draco's hands drifted lower and Harry's eyes snapped open as the zipper to his jeans hissed and one of the man's hands plunged beneath his boxer, encircling his cock.

"God! Draco! Don't-" Harry's emerald eyes blazed with heat as his boxers were pulled down, Draco throwing them to the ground on top of his wrinkled shirt and jeans.

"Don't, what?" he asked, stroking his member and plundering Harry's swollen lips and mouth with his tongue, dueling with the smaller boy for dominance of the kiss.

"Don't," he bucked against Draco's restraining weight, eyes glazed over.

"Don't what?" Draco prompted again, lowering himself to Harry's penis, leaking with precome, and experimentally laving the head with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Draco! Don't stop!" he pleaded, perspiration making his brunette hair plaster his face. He thrust in to the moist cavern of his lover's mouth, murmuring expletives as Draco stroked his shaft and sucked, tracing Harry's inner thighs with one hand as the other kept the smaller boy steady and parted his legs.

"I'm going to come!" Harry shouted, fisting the blankets as Draco released his dick with a 'pop' and smirked up at him.

"Not yet you won't," he argued, on finger sliding down the crevice between Harry's buttocks and toying with the tight ring of muscle.

"What are you doing?" the Gryffindor entreated frantically, his lust-filled eyes peering at Draco.

"Shhhh," the other urged, as the finger began to delve into the recesses, "I promised I'd be gentle, yeah? Just let me do this." Draco probed the cavern and slid another finger home, scissoring the digits, making Harry mewl and squirm. The Slytherin added another and then another, thrusting the fingers to release some of the pressure Harry's anus had on his pleasure.

He withdrew the fingers and Harry gasped at the empty feeling, reaching towards Draco's hands.

"No," the larger rebuked, batting away the hands, positioning himself between his lover's open thighs. "Open for me, love," he urged, entering the tight channel, grunting with restraint and pleasure.

"It- hurts," Harry confessed, his anus aching as Draco entered, but he bore against the pain as Draco cooed soft plaintives in his ear.

"I know, baby, I know," he thrust in and out slowly, smiling when Harry lifted his hips to meet his movements, and he kissed the boy's brow.

"Ah, faster!" Harry implored blindly and Draco complied, upping his pace and angling his hips, "Fuck!" Harry shouted suddenly as Draco hit a spot that made him tingle with electric shockwaves, "There!"

Draco thrust faster and Harry bucked and hissed like a wildcat as pleasure shot through him with every stroke, and then it was as if he was on fire: Draco jacked him off in time with his thrusts and shouting Draco's name, he came, spurting between them, his channel clamping down on the larger man's member and with a harsh cry, Draco flooded his ass with cream, falling exhausted on to Harry's sweaty bare chest. He withdrew from Harry's cavern, limp.

"I love you," he murmured against the boy's chest, "I've always loved you." he gazed in to Harry's eyes, sincere with every fiber of his being, "I love you, my artist; my Gryffindor lion." He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead.

"My angel; my snake" he nuzzled the junction between Draco's collarbone and neck, smiling. "I love you too."


End file.
